


An Enterprising Tale

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: Tucker/Phlox. (07/01/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: ummm this is sorta a fic...you pick the end...Plus you can write the end...if you do, please let me read it, I find it interesting.  


* * *

The Cast of Characters of this Tale

Malcolm: shy but brave...a man of such sweet and fiery soul as to make the heavens weep at his perfection

Charles: a man of honor and compassion, with no little intelligence yet he oft let his heart rules his mind's passion e'en though it cause the most disastrous of faults

Jon: brave, daring, a little less than considerable intelligence, he has the stubbornness of wild unbroken stallion and with little caution finds his own way and last but not least Phlox: a noble doctor with charm and wit...he cares overmuch for his patients and has always built a wall about his heart...

Until the day, not so long ago, a not too handsome, nor e'en beautiful man but with his face so wide and open with the willingness for friendship and joy was injured and carried for many miles to the doorway of our doctor. Tirelessly our faithful, steadfast and sure physician tended him and sought to heal him.

Slowly the young man, Charles, got better. Many days they spent walking, talking, discussing the whys and hows of the world. Charles giving the more experienced doctor a different view of everything.

Then one day, all unexpected this young man, he captured the tireless doctor, all unawares. Until e'en the doctor, who tried all counts of philtres, elixirs, mixtures, and potions could not heal himself. He searched until even his books were bare. Wondering if the madness that besought him would turn him on his most wonderful patient. He sent Charles home.

In dire resort, after suffering for months, he turned to the one soul, he knew to be pure and good. In a fit of desperation, he traveled to the house and home of his dear friend Malcolm of Reed

Malcom upon seeing his beloved friend beset with this madness, sat him beside the loud and roaring fire. Pressing a goblet of mulled wine into his hand, he listened as Phlox ranted and raved about the sickness that had hold of him...The desire that consumed him waking and sleeping. However of Reed's response he did not expect

Bursting into laughter, the Reed asked him to hold and merely wait. He had the cure...He begged for pardon to depart for just less than an hour and without another word. Robed and hooded himself for the journey into the gloam of the night.

Within Reed House, the physician paced forth and back. Anon he heard a knock, then the door swung wide. Beyond was Reed talking earnestly with another. Laughing with this personage, Reed approached. Pushing his companion into the room, he closed the door. Through the door, Phlox heard him call out, "Talk, it's the only way to solve this."

Shaking his head, Reed's hooded companion came closer. Pushing the hood down to reveal a lovely face of honest intentions, joy of life, and open love, Charles leaned forward and kissed him.

"I know of thy feelings, our mutual friend has told me of thy problem and between us two, we could only come with one solution. For me to tell you of how when first I laid my poor dust brown eyes on you, I believed thou to be God's most perfect and high angel. And to find out that you are no mere angel but rather you...are more wonderful than anything my heart could desire...So I never once...believed, nay, could conceive that you would feel in any way, any semblance of what I feel for thee.

"So imagine how I felt when my friend, The Reed, came to me and told me of your plight. I grew with wrath at him. Wrath for taunting me with what I could never have!" Whereupon, Charles eyes water and teary. "Tell me now...dost thou love me?"

_WELL?????_


End file.
